Reunion
by Whiteskin and Darklips
Summary: Legolas comes home to find his childhood friend returned. You want more, you read.
1. Prologue: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien was a great writer, and as much as I aspire to be like him (in writing ability), I am not.

Summary: Legolas comes home to find his childhood friend returned. You want more, you read.

By the way Idonea means 'to renew nature.' Just a fun fact. Also, it's Norse, and J.R.R. Tolkien's books are based off of Norse Mythology. More fun facts.

_Long time ago, when Legolas was just a child…_

"You come back when the sun begins to set, or you'll miss supper," called a stern, but loving voice from the doorway.

Legolas looked back at the figure standing in the door.

"I promise to, Mother," he said with solemn eyes.

"Alright. Go have fun now," she said.

Light sparkled in the child's eyes as he giggled, "Yes, Mama."

Off the elfin boy ran. He weaved among the trees, searching for some fun or possibly mischief to get into. He didn't have many friends. Well, to be truthful, he had no real friends at all. Being a prince came with a price, you know. But he had a few friends that he had conjured up with a little imagination.

Just as he decided that Fallhammer, his winged monkey friend, and he were going to climb a tree and search for tree-climbing knights of darkness to challenge, something hit Legolas upon the head. It bounced off and fell to the ground. It was an apple core. The boy looked up into the tree above.

A pair of eyes stared down at him, nothing else showed.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

The eyes moved closer and the leaves moved away, revealing a small elfin girl, probably his own age.

"'Who are you?' That is a tricky question," she spoke with a voice as soft as the wind.

"How could that be a tricky question?" he asked another question.

"Do you mean 'Who am I really?' or 'Who am I pretending to be?'" she clarified.

"How about both? That is, if you are willing to tell me," he said politely.

"I am really an elf-girl, but I am pretending to be a wind," her voice still as whispery as a breeze.

"How can you pretend to be a wind?" the young prince was confused.

"Simple. I move as gracefully as I can through the trees, being as quiet and as musical as I can with my sounds."

"Then why did you drop an apple core on my head?" asked Legolas.

She giggled once.

"I was hungry, and took a break from my pretending to be a wind to pretend to be a squirrel. I'm sorry that I dropped the core on your head, I did not mean to."

The boy smiled up at the girl, and the girl smiled down at the boy. Although they did not know each other's names, they were now friends.

_A few years after Legolas befriends the girl, they are around the teenage years…_

Sun was shining through his window and on his face. He groaned. It was too early to wake. It seemed as though he had gone to bed a few minutes ago. But it must have been at least a few hours since he had been with Idonea, for it was still dark when he fell into bed.

"Hey you sleepyhead!" called a feminine voice musically from outside.

Then it yelled out sharply, "GET UP!"

Legolas groaned again. He really liked Idonea, but she was a pain in the morning. She seemed to need no sleep at all. For they ran around at all hours of the night, and she seemed to always be waking him up at the crack of dawn.

"Are you up yet?" she called.

He didn't answer, he just got up and started to grab some clothes to pull on. Bad idea as it turned out.

He turned to look out the window, and found that Idonea had climbed up and sat on the windowsill. He was stark naked in front of his best friend, um, someone call the awkward turtle. Funnily enough, she didn't seem to be perturbed at all.

She just said, "Better get some clothes on before we go on our adventures today. I don't think that you'll survive without a mark if you go parading around au natural."

Legolas blushed. For her to behave so nonchalantly in front of him when he was wearing nothing thoroughly puzzled him. He could barely keep from feeling awkward in normal circumstances nowadays.

"I'll do my best to protect myself," he said, trying to be like they used to.

"Okay, you're not fooling anyone in this room. Not me, and not yourself. What's the problem?" she asked quite blatantly.

"I, um, well, uh—" he stumbled with his words.

"Oh, spit it out already," she said, impatiently.

Then her face grew solemn and she spoke softly, "I promise with all my heart to not laugh at whatever you say. I also promise to keep whatever you say a secret, unless you say otherwise. Finally, I promise that if I can help you with whatever your trouble is, I will. This I most solemnly swear. If I do not comply with the previously vocalized contract of friendship, I shall owe to you a debt of my dessert tonight."

"Hmmm two desserts tonight. Do you know that it is to be iced vanilla cream tonight?" Legolas asked his friend.

"Mmmm," she groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Wow, giving up your favorite dessert willingly, that's something I'd thought I'd never see."

"Shut up about me and dessert, and tell me about your problem," she said, in obvious torture.

"Well, I kind of have a problem with you seeing me naked," he said.

"That's not the full truth. You've been behaving kind of awkward around me for a good while now. What's the problem?" she voiced.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I kind of feel maybe somewhat attracted to you or something," he mumbled.

"And do you want to be?" Idonea asked, very straightforward.

"Do I even have a choice?" Legolas wondered aloud.

"With me as your best friend, yes, you do," she swung herself off of the windowsill and on to his bed.

He sat next to her, fully clothed at this point, and thought.

"Well I guess, oh I don't know… If I didn't want to be attracted to you, what would you do?" he asked.

"You know I'm a mage, right?" she said.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well I know some spells to get rid of infatuation. Not love, but infatuation," Idonea said.

"What's the difference?" Legolas asked.

"Haven't you heard your parents talk about 'puppy love'? That's what infatuation is. Love is an understanding between two people and so on and so forth," she explained.

"I'm not sure I understood that," Legolas sighed.

"I don't either. I just was repeating what I've heard my parents say," Idonea stated truthfully.

"These spells you mentioned," Legolas started.

"Yeah?" encouraged Idonea.

"They won't hurt, will they?" Legolas felt a bit nervous.

"No," she said briefly.

They sat quiet for a minute.

"Do you want me to perform the spells on you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Would I only stop liking _you_ in that way, or everyone?" he asked.

"Everyone. And before you ask, your feelings of friendship towards me will not be affected," Idonea informed him.

"Okay," he said, "I don't want to feel infatuation anymore."

"Alright. Close your eyes and relax. Also, you do realize I get to keep my iced cream?" Idonea said.

"Ah, seriously?" Legolas whined.

"Seriously."

_About a year after Legolas looses all ability to be infatuated, he and Idonea learn that Idonea is to marry an elf-man she doesn't really know. Both shuddered at the thought of an arranged marriage. What little they learned of this elf was not encouraging. Idonea disappears from all knowledge for a long time when she runs away from the marriage._


	2. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. J.R.R. Tolkien was a great writer, and as much as I aspire to be like him (in writing ability), I am not.

_The following story is to take place after the end of the Battle for Middle Earth, and Legolas has returned home to the Forests of Mirkwood…_

Darkness surrounded Legolas as he arrived at the gate to the elfin castle, for it was late at night when he finally was able to see (or actually, feel the presence of, since seeing in the black night was nigh on impossible) his childhood home. He dismounted and walked with his horse to the stable and helped him bed down for the night. Then, Legolas walked into the castle proper.

Silently he crept to his rooms. Once there he went directly to the bedchamber. On his bed he saw a form lying there.

It was a female, a vaguely familiar female, but he couldn't quite place her. He backed out questioning why she was there, and where he was going to sleep.

Then his foot slipped and hit a rough spot on the floor, causing a small sound to invade the air. The female's head shot up, and something glinted near where her hand should be.

"Who lies there in my bed?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas?" a feminine and familiar voice said wonderingly, "Is it really you? Have you come back?"

Completely confused and mildly frustrated at the fact that his question was not answered, Legolas maintained a calm manner and answered the lady's questions.

"Yes, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Oh, your parents are going to be overjoyed by your return! But you asked who I was. Do you not know me?" the lady said.

"No, I do not. Should I? You seem slightly familiar, but I can't really place you at all. Who are you?" he repeats his question.

"That is a tricky question, you know. Do you wish to know who I really am, or wh—" she started before Legolas interrupted.

"Who you pretend to be," he said, "I know you now! You are Idonea, my best friend, whom I have not seen for many a year. What are you doing in my bed?"

She laughed. Then she quieted herself.

"Come here, and I'll explain briefly, for we both need our rest."

Legolas looked warily at her, "I'll not come any closer until you put that dagger away. It looks positively wicked in your hands."

Idonea looked down at her hands. She held a sharp dagger. Swiftly, her hand moved to her waist and the blade disappeared into a sheath.

"Sorry, I forgot about that," she apologized.

Legolas sat upon the edge of his bed, while Idonea settled against the head of it.

"Well get on with the explaining now," he said.

Idonea rubbed her eyes, then began.

"I had returned a while ago, when you had already left for your quest, obviously, and my parents had assumed me for dead and no longer would recognize me. They had disowned me, banished me from the family. Apparently running away from a marriage qualifies you for that.

"Anyways, I came here, and your parents accepted me. They gave me your rooms for the time being as they finish renovations in the area where they plan to give me my own rooms. No one expected you to be home yet," she paused.

"I can move elsewhere if you like," she said.

"No. I can sleep in a different room, you're already settled in," Legolas said as he got up to leave.

"Well, alright. Good night, my friend. I'll see you in the morning. I can't wait to see your parents' faces when they see you."

"Why?" Legolas was utterly confused.

"Don't you know? Your parents love you and miss you! Gosh, so ungrateful! I wish my parents had greeted me like I know yours will greet you. But no, they just let the gatekeeper tell me that I'm no longer a part of their family, that I embarrassed them when I ran away," Idonea rambled.

"Okay, okay. I get your point, dear friend. I shouldn't take my family for granted."

"Good night," she said once more, not unkindly.

"Dream well," Legolas said.

"What's that supposed to mean? What if I don't dream _well_? What if I can't dream? Why do you order me to dream? That is the oddest phrase I've ever heard," Idonea ranted.

Legolas shook his head. Same old Idonea.

"I meant that I wish you good dreams, sweet dreams."

She rolled her eyes at this.

"Say what you mean, and mean what you say, for goodness' sake!"

"Good night, friend," Legolas said and closed the door just as Idonea pulled out her dagger and threw it in his direction.

He heard it hit the door.

"I'm glad you had the foresight to close the door, because I didn't want to actually hit you, even if I still felt the need to throw such a sharp object at your head," Idonea called through the door.

Legolas shook his head as he made his way to a place to sleep. Strange Idonea, always a juxtaposition.


End file.
